Пинки Пай кое-что знает/Галерея
1 = Пинки узнает королевский секрет ---- Cupcakes with and without the icing S5E19.png Icing_being_added_on_a_cupcake_S5E19.png Icing_being_added_on_another_cupcake_S5E19.png Icing_added_on_another_cupcake_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_wipes_off_sweat_S5E19.png Pinkie_slides_down_ladder_S5E19.png Pinkie_points_at_the_mountain_of_cupcakes_S5E19.png Cupcakes_glitter_S5E19.png The_top_of_the_cupcake_mountain_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_comes_in_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_holding_a_scroll_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Pretty_impressive_if_I_do_say_so_myself-_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_says_Pinkie's_name_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_-while_I_pop_to_the_supply_room-_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_-We've_just_received_a_very_special_order-_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_-and_the_ingredients_need_to_be_perfect-_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_worried;_Pumpkin_Cake_squeals_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Okie-dokie-lokie!-_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_-Thanks,_dear!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_spins_around_S5E19.png Pinkie_dizzy_S5E19.png Pinkie_face-plants_on_the_scroll_S5E19.png A_scroll_on_Pinkie's_face_S5E19.png Pinkie_reads_the_scroll_S5E19.png Pinkie_puts_the_scroll_on_her_face_S5E19.png Pinkie's_eyes_pop_right_through_the_scroll_S5E19.png Pinkie_with_a_big_grin_on_her_face_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance...-_S5E19.png Pinkie_puts_the_scroll_on_her_head_S5E19.png Pinkie_-...a_baby-!-_S5E19.png Pound_Cake_putting_pacifier_into_Gummy's_mouth_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_Pound_Cake_and_Gummy_S05E19.png Mrs._Cake_-Oh,_em,_Pinkie-_S5E19.png Mrs._Cake_-It's_top_secret!-_S05E19.png Mrs._Cake_shushing_Pinkie_S05E19.png Mrs._Cake_and_Pumpkin_Cake_shushes_Pinkie;_Mrs._Cake_backs_up_S5E19.png Door_closed_S5E19.png Pinkie_-A_top_secret_surprise-!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-I_have_to_keep_the_exciting_news-_S5E19.png Pinkie_gulping_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_worried_expression_S5E19.png |-| 2 = На своем пути к замку ---- Pinkie walks on a bridge S5E19.png Pinkie_-I_can't_tell_Twilight_or_anypony-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-a_big_old_surprise_ruiner!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Right,_Gummy--_S5E19.png Gummy_sucks_on_a_pacifier_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Did_you_take_that_from_Pound_Cake_again--_S5E19.png Pinkie_-it's_wrong_to_steal_from_a_baby-_S5E19.png Rarity_comes_into_frame_S5E19.png Pinkie_puts_Gummy_behind_her_worried_S5E19.png Pinkie_nervous;_Gummy_on_Pinkie's_tail_S5E19.png Rarity_-You_did,_Ms._Pie-_S5E19.png Pinkie_with_a_nervous_expression_as_Rarity_asks_her_what_she's_talking_about_S5E19.png Pacifier_being_pulled_from_Gummy_S5E19.png Pinkie_sucking_on_pacifier_S5E19.png Pinkie_points_at_the_pacifier_S5E19.png Pinkie_shrugs_with_one_hoof_S5E19.png Rarity_watches_Pinkie_walking_away_S5E19.png Rarity_confused_S5E19.png |-| 3 = Встреча ---- Main cast at their thrones; Rarity walking S5E19.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_at_their_thrones;_Pinkie_feeling_nervous_S5E19.png Twilight_levitating_a_scroll_about_to_tell_some_news_S5E19.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_listening_to_Twilight;_Pinkie_smiling_S5E19.png Twilight_-and_I_need_your_help_getting_everything_ready!-_S5E19.png Main_cast_chattering_S5E19.png Twilight_-It's...-_S5E19.png Pinkie_in_unison_with_Twilight_-Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance!-_S5E19.png Twilight_and_Applejack_looks_at_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_grinning_happy_S5E19.png Twilight_-Yes-_S5E19.png Twilight_-and_they're_coming-_S5E19.png Twilight_(in_unison_with_Pinkie)_-Tomorrow!-_S5E19.png Twilight_surprised_S5E19.png Rarity_looks_at_Pinkie_grinning_S5E19.png Twilight_-Yes,_on_the-_S5E19.png Twilight_about_to_say_something_but_is_interrupted_by_Pinkie_S5E19.png Twilight_interrupted_listening_to_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_-when_they_skip_town_to_come_visit--_S5E19.png Pinkie_grins_and_squees_S5E19.png Twilight_answers_with_a_confused_yes_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Annnnnd--_S5E19.png Twilight_-And_that's_it-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-Oh-_S5E19.png Rainbow_asks_Pinkie_-how_did_you_know_all_that--_S5E19.png Pinkie_nervously_smiles_S5E19.png Pinkie_-...Pinkie_Sense--_S5E19.png Pinkie_backs_up_her_legs_and_lengthens_her_neck_S5E19.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_sees_Pinkie_go_back_S5E19.png Rainbow_-you_said_you_needed_our_help_with_something-_S5E19.png Twilight_-Follow_me-;_she_opens_her_wings_S5E19.png Rainbow_sees_Twilight_flying_away_S5E19.png Rainbow_flies_up_S5E19.png |-| 4 = Ностальгия Шайнинга ---- Main cast in a room S5E19.png Rainbow_looks_at_a_poster_complimenting_it_S5E19.png Rainbow_points_at_the_Smash_Fortune_poster_S5E19.png Twilight_-when_he_was_a_colt_as_a_surprise!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Surprise-!-_S5E19.png Rainbow_looks_at_Pinkie;_Pinkie_switches_position_of_knight's_helmet_out_of_nervousness_S5E19.png Twilight_-it's_been_hard_to_keep_it_to_myself!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-I_have_no_idea_what_that's_like!-_S5E19.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_hears_Fluttershy_S5E19.png Fluttershy_looking_at_an_ant_farm_S5E19.png Fluttershy_looking_at_an_ant;_ant_walking_with_a_leaf_S5E19.png Ant_looks_at_Fluttershy_S5E19.png Ant_shocked_by_Fluttershy's_staring_S5E19.png Ant_runs_away_in_fear_S5E19.png Spike_holding_a_mint-in-bag_comic_book_S5E19.png Twilight_-They're_mint-in-bag!-_S5E19.png Spike_inhales_S5E19.png Spike_accidentally_destroys_the_comic_book_S5E19.png Spike_sees_the_comic_book_in_ashes_S5E19.png Spike_puts_comic_book_ashes_into_plastic_S5E19.png Spike_walks_away_while_whistling_S5E19.png Pinkie_searches_inside_the_chest_S5E19.png Pinkie_holds_a_Brutus_Force_toy_S5E19.png Twilight_-This_is_Brutus_Force-_S5E19.png Pinkie_loses_hold_of_Brutus_Force_toy_S5E19.png Twilight_looks_at_Pinkie_nervously_laughing_S5E19.png Rarity_-It_is_a_bit_juvenile_for_castle_dйcor-_S5E19.png Rarity_-but_it_is_very_sweet_of_you-_S5E19.png Fluttershy_-I'm_sure_Shining_Armor_will_love_it-_S5E19.png Twilight_-Me,_too-_S5E19.png Twilight_-I'd_like_to_add_before_he_gets_here-_S5E19.png AJ_-we'll_help_you_get_it-_S5E19.png Rarity,_Rainbow,_Pinkie,_and_Spike_together_in_one_shot_S5E19.png Twilight_-I_just_can't_wait_'til_they_walk_in_and_see_everything!-_S5E19.png Rainbow_-Totally_understandable-_S5E19.png Rainbow_-Watching_somepony_else_be_surprised_with_something-_S5E19.png Rainbow_-being_the_one_who's_getting_the_surprise!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_speaking_nervously_S5E19.png Pinkie_walks_out_of_the_chest_slowly_S5E19.png Pinkie_lays_down_on_the_floor_S5E19.png Pinkie_sliding_on_the_floor_S5E19.png Pinkie_hugs_Fluttershy_very_hard_S5E19.png Fluttershy_-I_would_say..._no-_S5E19.png Rarity_walking_slowly_towards_Pinkie_S5E19.png Rarity_-has_to_live_with_that_guilt-_S5E19.png Rarity_and_Pinkie's_faces_close_to_each_other_S5E19.png Pinkie_nervously_laughs_S5E19.png Pinkie's_scrunchy_face_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Gotta_bounce!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_to_the_walls_S5E19.png Main_cast_sees_wall_crashed_by_Pinkie_S5E19.png Main_cast_looks_through_a_hole_in_the_wall_S5E19.png |-| 5 = Возвращение в Сахарный Уголок ---- Pinkie running away fast S5E19.png Pinkie_at_the_door_of_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Too_close-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Beans_that_would_be_really_hard_to_clean_up!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-I_obviously_can't_be_around_my_friends_right_now-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Or_anypony_for_that_matter!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_thinking_S5E19.png Pinkie_has_an_idea_S5E19.png Pinkie_-That's_it!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-If_Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_are_coming_tomorrow-_S5E19.png Pinkie_looks_up_the_stairs_S5E19.png Pinkie_walks_up_the_stairs_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_comes_in_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_-these_deliveries_can't_wait!-_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_-to_be_my_backup_delivery_pony-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-I..._did--_S5E19.png Transitioning_to_a_flashback_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_putting_a_box_in_a_cart_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_-Maybe_I_should_hire_somepony_to_be_my_backup_delivery_pony-_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_hears_Pinkie_Pie_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_-Really--_S5E19.png Pinkie_stirring_a_bowl_while_talking_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_-you're_sure_you_won't_change_your_mind--_S5E19.png Pinkie_-No_way!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Cross_my_heart_and_hope_to_fly-_S5E19.png Pinkie_sticks_her_hoof_to_her_eye_S5E19.png Pinkie_with_hoof_on_her_right_eye;_Gummy_pops_out_of_the_bowl_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Oh,_yeah-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-And_I_never_break_a_Pinkie_Promise!-_S5E19.png Mr._Cake_enters_another_room_S5E19.png Pinkie_upset_S5E19.png Pinkie's_frowny_face_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_has_an_idea_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-and_I_can_just_avoid_everypony!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_opens_the_top_half_of_Sugarcube_Corner_entrance_S5E19.png Pinkie's_smile_turns_into_a_frown_S5E19.png Ponies_conversing_outside_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E19.png Pinkie_sees_several_ponies_outside_S5E19.png |-| 6 = Пинки занимается доставкой ---- Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png Pinkie_moving_sneakily_while_pulling_a_cart_S5E19.png Pinkie_moves_to_the_back_of_a_tree_S5E19.png Pinkie_walks_backwards_from_the_tree_S5E19.png Pinkie_goes_behind_a_house_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_hiding_behind_the_house_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_moves_out_from_behind_the_house_S5E19.png Pinkie_walking_sneakily_S5E19.png Pinkie_hears_Apple_Bloom_S5E19.png Sweetie_Belle_-Heard_any_good_gossip_today--_S5E19.png Scootaloo_-Yeah,_we're_bored-_S5E19.png Scootaloo_-Please_say_you_have_some_interesting_news-_S5E19.png Pinkie_grinning_nervously_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Nope!-_S5E19.png CMC_sees_Pinkie_run_fast_S5E19.png CMC_stops_walking_S5E19.png Pinkie_running_very_fast_S5E19.png Ponyville_houses;_an_impact_is_heard_S5E19.png Groucho_Marx_glasses_on_Fluttershy's_tail;_Pinkie_feeling_pain_from_impact_S5E19.png Pinkie_sees_her_Groucho_Marx_glasses_on_Fluttershy's_tail_S5E19.png Pinkie_-what_a_surprise!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie's_scrunchy_face_S5E19.png Pinkie_-not_a_surprise!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_squees_while_grinning_S5E19.png Fluttershy_-You_were_in_such_a_rush_earlier-_S5E19.png Fluttershy_-you_would_bring_some_snacks_to_the_castle-_S5E19.png Pinkie_trots_away_S5E19.png Fluttershy_-maybe_some_baby_carrots-_S5E19.png Pinkie_backs_up_very_fast_S5E19.png Pinkie_-What_did_you_say--_S5E19.png Fluttershy_-Baby_carrots!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Mine_too!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Baby_carrots_are_kinda_like_big_carrots-_S5E19.png Pinkie_rubbing_her_left_front_leg_nervously_S5E19.png Pinkie_-but_smaller-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-and_cuter-_S5E19.png Pinkie_strongly_restrains_herself_from_saying_any_more_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Albino_squirrel!-_S5E19.png Fluttershy_trying_to_find_an_albino_squirrel_supposedly_around_her_S5E19.png Fluttershy_Big_smile_S5E19.png Fluttershy_sees_Pinkie_is_nowhere_to_be_found_S5E19.png An_elder_pony_tips_his_hat_to_Fluttershy_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_hides_behind_a_house_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_trying_to_get_something_out_of_the_delivery_cart_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_puts_on_a_helmet_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_galloping_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_running_through_an_alleyway_S5E19.png |-| 7 = Почти раскололась / Дилемма ---- Pinkie knocks on door from above S5E19.png Berryshine_looks_at_the_delivered_package_S5E19.png Berryshine_sees_that_there's_no_one_around_S5E19.png Berryshine_lifts_up_the_package_with_her_mouth_S5E19.png Berryshine_goes_back_into_her_house_S5E19.png Pinkie_with_delivery_cart_on_the_roof_S5E19.png Applejack_walking_while_carrying_a_bag_of_apples_S5E19.png Pinkie_races_in_high_speed_S5E19.png Applejack_got_ignored_by_Pinkie_S5E19.png Applejack_looks_to_her_right_S5E19.png Rarity_sewing_S5E19.png An_arrow_strung_with_a_rope_being_thrown_into_Rarity's_room_S5E19.png Rarity_sees_her_box_being_delivered_through_rope_S5E19.png Pinkie_on_a_tree_branch_holding_a_crossbow_S5E19.png Pinkie_slides_down_the_tree_branch_S5E19.png Pinkie_continues_moving_S5E19.png Rainbow_waves_at_Pinkie_S5E19.png Rainbow_gets_ignored_by_Pinkie_S5E19.png A_birthday_party_near_a_pond_S5E19.png Shady_Daze_gets_a_birthday_cake_S5E19.png Pinkie_wearing_snorkeling_accessories_S5E19.png Pinkie_moves_toward_the_surface_S5E19.png Pinkie_runs_quickly_away_from_her_friends_S5E19.png Twilight_waves_at_Pinkie_S5E19.png Twilight_and_the_others_get_ignored_by_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_-It_didn't_feel_good_ignoring_my_friends_like_that-_S5E19.png Pinkie_looks_through_the_window_S5E19.png Pinkie_looks_at_a_pony_drinking_S5E19.png A_reflection_of_Rarity_looking_serious_S5E19.png Rarity_reflection_-The_pony_who_ruins_a_surprise_for_somepony_else-_S5E19.png Rarity_reflection_-has_to_live_with_that_guilt-_S5E19.png Rarity_reflection_-forever!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-You're_right-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-spooky-reflection-of-Rarity-that-I-know-is-actually-my-own-imagination-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-I_can't_tell_anypony_at_all!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_with_head_on_the_ground_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Then_they_would_tell_Twilight-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-and_it_would_be_all_my_fault-_S5E19.png Pinkie_puts_her_face_on_the_ground_S5E19.png |-| 8 = Одн-а и сама по себ-е ---- Pinkie Pie goes back to Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_lays_down_in_bed_S5E19.png Pinkie_-I'm_all_aloney_on_my_owney-_S5E19.png Pinkie_puts_her_hooves_on_her_head_S5E19.png Pinkie_hears_paper_rustling_S5E19.png Gummy_bites_on_a_piece_of_paper_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Wow,_great_idea!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_grabs_something_out_of_her_mane_S5E19.png Pinkie_holding_an_apple_S5E19.png Pinkie_about_to_eat_the_apple_S5E19.png Pinkie_puts_the_apple_into_her_mouth,_consuming_it_S5E19.png Pinkie_-This_apple_is_delicious!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_swallowing_the_apple_S5E19.png Pinkie_-What_are_you_having,_Gummy--_S5E19.png Paper_unrolled_S5E19.png Pinkie_-It's_the_list_that_Twilight-_S5E19.png Pinkie_holds_the_paper_S5E19.png Pinkie_scratches_her_head_S5E19.png Pinkie_-...today!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_puts_her_face_onto_the_paper_S5E19.png Pinkie_-And_I_have_three_more_things_to_do!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_worried_while_holding_the_paper_S5E19.png Pinkie_-four_if_you_count_bringing_those_snacks_to_Twilight's_castle!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_looks_at_the_paper_S5E19.png Pinkie_-I've_been_getting_liberal_with_those_Pinkie_Promises_lately-_S5E19.png |-| 9 = Пинки Клятва ---- Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png Pinkie_making_a_balloon_animal_for_Boysenberry_S5E19.png Pinkie_presents_a_balloon_giraffe_S5E19.png Boysenberry_with_her_balloon_giraffe;_Sweetie_Belle_comes_up_S5E19.png Sweetie_Belle_waving_her_hoof_S5E19.png Sweetie_Belle_wants_a_balloon_flamingo_S5E19.png Sweetie_Belle_being_presented_a_balloon_flamingo_S5E19.png Sweetie_Belle_takes_her_balloon_flamingo_S5E19.png Apple_Bloom_wants_a_balloon_goldfish_S5E19.png Apple_Bloom_being_presented_a_balloon_goldfish_S5E19.png Apple_Bloom_takes_balloon_goldfish_with_her_teeth_S5E19.png Apple_Bloom_takes_her_balloon_goldfish_S5E19.png Scootaloo_wants_to_be_surprised_S5E19.png Pinkie_takes_some_balloons_off_of_a_chest_S5E19.png Pinkie_holds_balloons_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_making_a_balloon_animal_for_Scootaloo_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_looks_at_a_mare_with_her_baby_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_made_a_balloon_baby_bottle_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_shocked_at_what_balloon_she_made_S5E19.png Pinkie_brings_the_balloon_baby_bottle_back_to_ground_S5E19.png Pinkie_says_the_balloon_baby_bottle_is_a_puppy_S5E19.png Pinkie_woof-woofing_S5E19.png Scootaloo_-Are_you_sure--_S5E19.png Scootaloo_-Because_it_looks_like_a-_S5E19.png Balloon_baby_bottle_inserted_into_Scootaloo's_mouth_S5E19.png Scootaloo_removes_balloon_baby_bottle_out_of_her_mouth_S5E19.png Scootaloo_walks_away_with_her_balloon_baby_bottle_S5E19.png Featherweight_-Uh,_a_baby_pony,_please!-_S5E19.png Featherweight_-unless_of_course_that_would_be_a_royal_pain-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Interesting_choice_of_words,_Featherweight-_S5E19.png Pinkie_looks_at_Featherweight_very_closely_S5E19.png Featherweight_-Was_it--_S5E19.png Pinkie_-I_don't_know-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_suspicious_at_Featherweight_S5E19.png Featherweight_-maybe_you'd_better_just_make_me_a_giraffe-_S5E19.png Pinkie_looking_determined_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_holding_files_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_throw_files_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_throws_files_S5E19.png File_enters_the_drawer_S5E19.png Drawer_closed_S5E19.png Files_being_thrown_into_drawers_S5E19.png Pinkie_pushing_the_drawer_S5E19.png Mayor_Mare_walking_and_looking_around_S5E19.png Mayor_-You_are_Ponyville's_best_kept_secret!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_heard_Mayor_Mare_S5E19.png Pinkie_-No,_I'm_not!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_shields_her_eyes_S5E19.png Mayor_Mare_looking_S5E19.png Mayor_-Speaking_of_secrets-_S5E19.png Mayor_-have_you_ever_known_somepony_else's_secret-_S5E19.png Pinkie's_oh_no_face;_papers_out_of_her_hoof_S5E19.png Pinkie_-Noooooo...-_S5E19.png Pinkie_keeping_her_face_scrunchy_S5E19.png Mayor_-A_surprise_that_was_so_big_and_exciting-_S5E19.png Mayor_-that_it_was_all_you_could_think_about--_S5E19.png Pinkie's_face_turns_purple_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-Nope!-_S5E19.png Mayor_Mare_sees_Pinkie_run_away_S5E19.png Mayor_-Me_neither-_S5E19.png Airdancer_inflated_S5E19.png Furniture_salespony_-That's_just_what_I_wanted-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-You're_welcome!-_S5E19.png Salespony_-can_you_help_spread_the_word-_S5E19.png Crib_sale_promotional_S5E19.png Pinkie_--Treat_your_foal_like-...-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-...-royalty--!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_falls_onto_the_ground_S5E19.png Furniture_salespony_looks_at_crib_sale_promotional_S5E19.png Pinkie_waving_her_legs_like_an_airdancer_S5E19.png Pinkie_about_to_run_away_fast_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_runs_away_very_fast_S5E19.png Salespony_-I_thought_it_was_clever-_S5E19.png Airdancer_deflates_S5E19.png |-| 10 = Небольшая задержка...или нет ---- Rainbow helps decorate the castle S5E19.png Fluttershy_polishing_the_Cutie_Map_S5E19.png Rarity_placing_flowerpot_on_Cutie_Map_S5E19.png Rarity_levitates_plates;_Spike_carries_towels_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_arrives_with_the_snacks_S5E19.png Pinkie's_snacks_levitated_by_Twilight_S5E19.png Pinkie_enters_the_throne_room_hesitantly_S5E19.png Twilight_-we_better_cover_them_up-_S5E19.png Twilight_covers_up_the_snack_trays_S5E19.png Pinkie_-gonna_eat_them_super_soon-_S5E19.png Applejack_-didn't_anypony_tell_you--_S5E19.png Applejack_-Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_are_held_up-_S5E19.png Applejack_-may_not_arrive_'til_Saturday-_S5E19.png Pinkie_rockets_to_the_throne_room_ceiling_S5E19.png Pinkie_hyperventilates_on_the_chandelier_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-you_mean...-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_in_gasp_of_air_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-...I_have...-_S5E19.png Pinkie_takes_in_another_gasp_of_air_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-...to_wait...-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_derp_gasp_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-...another_whole_day-!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_don't_know_if_I_can!-_S5E19.png Pinkie's_friends_worried_about_her_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_inarticulate_yell_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_forcibly_closes_her_mouth_S5E19.png Fluttershy_offers_to_listen_to_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_turns_away_from_Fluttershy_S5E19.png Applejack_-go_on_then,_sugarcube-_S5E19.png Rarity_-we're_not_going_to_judge_you-_S5E19.png Spike_-you'll_feel_so_much_better-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_breathes_heavily_into_a_balloon_S5E19.png Rainbow_offers_to_listen_to_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie's_balloon_pops_S5E19.png Rainbow_Dash_consoling_Pinkie_Pie_S5E19.png Rainbow's_reflection_in_Pinkie's_eyes_S5E19.png Rainbow_Dash's_comforting_smile_S5E19.png Balloon_Rainbow_in_Pinkie's_fantasy_S5E19.png Balloon_Twilight_in_Pinkie's_fantasy_S5E19.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_appear_as_balloons_S5E19.png Pinkie_feeling_pressured_by_her_friends_S5E19.png Balloon_Spike_derp_face_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_crack_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_cracks_under_the_pressure_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_distressed_-you_win!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_takes_a_deep_breath_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_reveal_the_secret_S5E19.png Mane_Six_hear_Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_S5E19.png Mane_Six_pleased_to_see_Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_S5E19.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_arrive_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_falling_over_with_relief_S5E19.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_watch_Pinkie_fall_S5E19.png |-| 11 = Каденс и Шайнинг прибыли ---- Twilight greeting Shining Armor and Cadance S5E19.png Twilight_-you_weren't_gonna_make_it_until-_S5E19.png Cadance_-we_weren't_needed_in_Maretonia-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_nodding_in_agreement_S5E19.png Cadance_-we_were_supposed_to_attend-_S5E19.png Twilight's_friends_listening_to_Cadance_S5E19.png Twilight_listening_to_Princess_Cadance_S5E19.png Twilight_and_Shining_Armor's_loving_greeting_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_biting_her_hoof_S5E19.png Cadance_greets_Pinkie_and_Applejack_S5E19.png Twilight's_friends_return_Cadance's_greeting_S5E19.png Twilight_-I'm_so_glad_you're_here!-_S5E19.png Twilight_-I_have_a_big_surprise_for_you!-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_looking_slyly_at_Twilight_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_looking_at_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_sweating_and_eyes_darting_S5E19.png Main_five_walk_and_chat_with_Cadance_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_looks_back_at_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_hiding_her_face_from_Shining_Armor_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_-I'm_guessing_you_saw_the_scroll-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_blushing_at_Shining_Armor_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_impressed_with_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-so_you're_gonna_tell_Twilight_now-!-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_plugs_Pinkie_Pie's_mouth_S5E19.png Main_five_and_Cadance_walking_down_castle_hall_S5E19.png Spike_carrying_loads_of_luggage_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_-wait_just_a_little_bit_longer-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_-we_have_something_special_planned-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_-it'll_be_worth_it-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-it'd_better_be-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_very_annoyed_S5E19.png |-| 12 = Охота мусорщика / Первый ключ ---- Pinkie reaching her secret-keeping limit S5E19.png Applejack_-Shining_Armor_liked_his_surprise--_S5E19.png Twilight_-didn't_you_see_him--_S5E19.png Twilight_-he_couldn't_stop_raving_about_it!-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_ecstatic_by_his_surprise_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_tapping_on_ant_farm_glass_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_nuzzling_Brutus_Force_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_shocked_to_find_his_comic_in_ashes_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_hugging_and_spinning_Twilight_around_S5E19.png Rainbow_Dash_complaining_S5E19.png Rainbow_holding_her_stomach_in_hunger_S5E19.png Mane_Six_walking_over_a_bridge_S5E19.png Twilight_-they_had_something_to_take_care_of_first-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_muttering_under_her_breath_S5E19.png Pinkie_looking_at_her_friends_nervously_S5E19.png Twilight_looking_confused_at_nervous_Pinkie_S5E19.png Pinkie_racing_ahead_of_her_friends_S5E19.png Mane_Six_with_-oh,_well-_expressions_S5E19.png Pinkie_leaning_on_statue_pedestal_S5E19.png Twilight_looks_around_for_Shining_and_Cadance_S5E19.png Twilight_doesn't_see_Shining_or_Cadance_anywhere_S5E19.png Rainbow_Dash_groaning_loudly_S5E19.png Rainbow_Dash_weak_with_hunger_S5E19.png Rainbow_tapping_on_town_square_statue_S5E19.png Rainbow_Dash_finds_Shining_Armor's_note_S5E19.png Twilight_reading_Shining_Armor's_note_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_pleasant_surprise_S5E19.png Rarity_-what_does_it_say--_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_-a_scavenger_hunt!-_S5E19.png Twilight_-used_to_set_these_up_for_me-_S5E19.png Twilight's_friends_excited;_Pinkie_straining_S5E19.png Twilight_-there_was_always_a_big_prize-_S5E19.png Twilight_excited_about_scavenger_hunt_prize_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_snapping_at_Twilight_S5E19.png Pinkie_presses_her_nose_to_the_note_S5E19.png Applejack_-what's_the_first_clue--_S5E19.png Rainbow_Dash_-I_hope_it's_something_about_eating_lunch-_S5E19.png Pinkie_reads_the_note_on_her_nose_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-continue_this_caper-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_ponders_the_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_ponders_the_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_solves_the_the_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_-the_young_ones_spend_their_week-_S5E19.png Applejack_-I'm_not_quite_followin'-_S5E19.png Ponyville_Schoolhouse_bell_rings_S5E19.png Mane_Six_outside_the_Ponyville_Schoolhouse_S5E19.png Twilight_gesturing_toward_the_schoolhouse_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-good_enough_for_me!-_S5E19.png Main_five_surprised_by_Pinkie_again_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-where's_the_next_clue--_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_acting_like_a_dog_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_sniffing_for_the_next_clue_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_in_the_bushes_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_with_leaf_on_her_nose_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_sneezing_S5E19.png Pinkie_scratching_herself_like_a_dog_S5E19.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_confused_by_Pinkie's_behavior_S5E19.png Featherweight_dressed_as_a_paperboy_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_reciting_the_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_solves_the_next_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_gallops_off-screen_S5E19.png Twilight_waves_goodbye_to_Featherweight_S5E19.png Twilight_reads_the_Foal_Free_Press_S5E19.png Main_five_reading_the_Foal_Free_Press_S5E19.png Rarity_points_out_an_article_about_Mayor_Mare_S5E19.png Rarity_-it's_stunning!-_S5E19.png Applejack_-didn't_you_make_that--_S5E19.png Rarity_-what_is_your_point--_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_through_the_newspaper_S5E19.png Twilight_-there's_really_no_time_limit-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_finds_the_next_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_reads_the_next_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_-you'll_find_files_of_all_kinds-_S5E19.png Twilight_-take_a_look_on_the_back-_S5E19.png Main_five_looking_at_Applejack_S5E19.png Applejack_doesn't_like_where_this_is_going_S5E19.png |-| 13 = Второй и третий ключ ---- Ponyville Town Hall rooftop S5E19.png Mayor_Mare_nervously_pacing_back_and_forth_S5E19.png Mayor_Mare_waving_to_the_Mane_Six_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_galloping_to_Town_Hall_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_races_past_Mayor_Mare_S5E19.png Main_five_pace_themselves_to_Town_Hall_S5E19.png Mayor_Mare_with_jittery_hooves_S5E19.png Main_five_walking_past_Mayor_Mare_S5E19.png Mayor_Mare_can_barely_contain_her_excitement_S5E19.png Mayor_Mare_excited_about_the_royal_baby_S5E19.png Pinkie_plugging_Mayor_Mare's_mouth_S5E19.png Pinkie_glares_disapprovingly_at_Mayor_Mare_S5E19.png Pinkie_and_Mayor_Mare_hear_Twilight_S5E19.png Pinkie_gives_Town_Hall_directions_S5E19.png Pinkie_-then_a_right,_then_another_right-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-third_door_from_the_right!-_S5E19.png Fluttershy_-never_knew_you_knew_so_much-_S5E19.png Pinkie_-there's_a_lot_of_things_I_know!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-that_you_don't_know_I_know!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_speeds_to_the_birth_certificate_wing_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_through_file_cabinets_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_finds_the_right_folder_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_picks_up_AJ's_birth_certificate_S5E19.png Twilight,_Fluttershy,_and_AJ_look_at_birth_certificate_S5E19.png Applejack's_birth_certificate_S5E19.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_gush_from_the_cuteness_S5E19.png Applejack_blushing_and_turning_the_certificate_over_S5E19.png Twilight_reading_the_second_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_-some_comfy_beds_to_rest_little_heads-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_speeds_out_of_Town_Hall_S5E19.png Main_five_still_thinking_about_the_clue_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_pops_back_in_-really--_S5E19.png Pinkie_in_disbelief_-none_of_you--_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_getting_frustrated_S5E19.png Pinkie_racing_her_friends_to_the_furniture_store_S5E19.png Pinkie_and_friends_outside_the_furniture_store_S5E19.png Twilight_unsure_about_the_furniture_store_S5E19.png Pinkie_loudly_groans_in_frustration_S5E19.png Pinkie_opens_the_furniture_store_door_S5E19.png Main_five_hear_a_commotion_inside_the_store_S5E19.png Pinkie_jumps_back_outside_in_a_crib_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_appears_in_a_crib_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_points_at_the_third_clue_S5E19.png Rainbow_-you're_scary_good_at_this-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_reads_the_third_clue_S5E19.png Pinkie's_friends_listen_to_her_read_the_clue_S5E19.png Twilight_and_friends_instantly_solve_the_clue_S5E19.png Main_five_cry_out_-Sugarcube_Corner!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-that_was_an_easy_one-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_gives_a_pleased_grin_S5E19.png |-| 14 = Королевское Объявление ---- Sugarcube Corner door bell rings S5E19.png Twilight_and_company_enter_Sugarcube_Corner_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_grinning_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_walking_up_to_Twilight_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_ruffles_Twilight's_mane_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_-it_was_perfect!-_S5E19.png Twilight_-just_like_old_times-_S5E19.png Twilight -I got to share it with my best friends!- S5E19.png Pinkie Pie shoving past her friends S5E19.png Ponies look at Pinkie with varying expressions S5E19.png Shining Armor smiling S5E19.png Twilight_-there's_just_one_thing_missing-_S5E19.png Twilight_looking_for_something_S5E19.png Twilight_-the_book_prize_at_the_end!-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_-there's_still_a_prize-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_backing_away_from_Twilight_S5E19.png Twilight_looking_confused_S5E19.png Twilight_confused;_Pinkie_excited_S5E19.png Pinkie_excited_that_the_secret_is_about_to_be_revealed_S5E19.png Cadance_-all_the_places_we_sent_you_today-_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_deep_in_thought_S5E19.png Twilight_-first_we_went_to_the_schoolhouse-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_quivering_S5E19.png Twilight_-then_we_read_the_Foal_Free_Press-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_biting_her_muzzle_S5E19.png Twilight_-we_found_Applejack's_birth_certificate-_S5E19.png Pinkie_holds_her_breath_behind_Twilight_S5E19.png Twilight_-and_then_the_last_clue-_S5E19.png Pinkie_holding_Pound_and_Pumpkin_behind_Twilight_S5E19.png Pinkie_annoyed_that_Twilight_is_taking_so_long_S5E19.png Twilight_slowly_pieces_it_together_S5E19.png Pinkie_going_crazy_with_anticipation_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_explode_S5E19.png Twilight_still_figuring_it_out_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_gasps_S5E19.png Twilight_Sparkle_-are_you_two...-!-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_smile_at_each_other_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_-we're_having_a_baby!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_making_a_very_silly_face_S5E19.png Pinkie_completely_loses_her_cool_S5E19.png Pinkie_seconds_away_from_exploding_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_explodes_with_excitement_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_thrilled_-it's_a_baby!-_S5E19.png Twilight_in_shock_while_Pinkie_bounces_around_the_room_S5E19.png Twilight_processes_the_information_S5E19.png Twilight_-I'm_going_to_be_an_aunt-!-_S5E19.png Cadance_and_Shining_Armor_present_a_stroller-topped_cake_S5E19.png Close-up_on_stroller-shaped_cake_topping_S5E19.png Twilight_-this_is_the_best_prize_ever!-_S5E19.png Twilight_smiles_with_elation_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_laughing_S5E19.png Twilight_hugging_Shining_Armor_and_Cadance_S5E19.png Twilight_-I_can't_wait_to_meet_your_little_foal!-_S5E19.png Shining_Armor_-neither_can_we-_S5E19.png Ponies_share_in_the_royal_couple's_happiness_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_for_joy_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_popping_into_pieces_S5E19.png Pinkie_in_pieces_on_the_floor_S5E19.png |-| 15= "Кусок пирога!" ---- Shining Armor and Mr. Cake hoof-bump S5E19.png Shining_Armor_and_Mr._Cake_laughing_S5E19.png Rarity,_Fluttershy,_and_Rainbow_enjoy_the_party_S5E19.png Cadance_watches_the_ponies_enjoy_themselves_S5E19.png Pinkie_piecing_her_mane_back_together_S5E19.png Princess_Cadance_-you_did_it,_Pinkie_Pie!-_S5E19.png Princess_Cadance_hugging_Pinkie_Pie_S5E19.png Princess_Cadance_-was_it_much_trouble--_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_-piece_of_cake!-_S5E19.png Pinkie_Pie_grins_during_iris_in_S5E19.png Pinkie_shakes_her_head_at_the_fourth_wall_S5E19.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Facebook promo.png en: The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона